


Psychopaci szybko się nudzą  ~Tłumaczenie~

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ciemność, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Przeciw światu, Psychopata, Tacy sami, Zabójcy, Zły Sherlock, pranie mózgu, seryjny morderca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Od autorki: Sherlock jest psychopatą. Psychopaci szybko się nudzą. Ale co się dzieje, kiedy Sherlock Spotyka Johna? John jest inny. Jest wyrzutkiem, tak jak on. Czy jest on w stanie wypełnić pustkę?Od tłumacza: Zazwyczaj unikam "Złego Sherlocka", ale ten jest na tyle... realny, że nie potrafiłam przejść obok niego obojętnie ;) Podziękowania dla Fii. i Fantasmagorii. za betę <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imboredshootthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredshootthewall/gifts).
  * A translation of [Psychopaths get bored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983838) by [Imboredshootthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredshootthewall/pseuds/Imboredshootthewall). 



_\- Czy ludzie zwykle zakładają, że jesteś mordercą?_

Na świecie istnieją jednostki wyjątkowe. Takie, które potrafią sprostać niewyobrażalnemu. Ludzie, którzy są w stanie oddać wszystko za moment czystego upojenia… A ja jestem jednym z nich.

Żyjemy w cieniu twojego świata. Tam, gdzie ty widzisz ulice i ludzi, my dostrzegamy pole walki i żywe trupy. Dla mnie rzeczywistość jest czarno-biała. I, czasami, odrobinę czerwienieje - powoli, tylko przed moimi oczami. Zostawia wtedy cudowne, rubinowe smugi, które nadają sens mojej egzystencji. 

Oczywiście, rozwiązywanie spraw _jest_ ekscytujące. Ten dreszcz emocji podczas pościgu, przytłaczający, elektryzujący. Seryjni mordercy, dajmy na to - są niesamowici. Dokładnie wiem, w jaki sposób działają takie umysły. Rozumiem ich.

Tak czy owak, bywam znudzony. Bardzo często. A kiedy tracę ostrość widzenia, nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy, które mogę zrobić… Ach, ten dreszcz emocji podczas pościgu. 

Przeciętni ludzie nie dostrzegają tego. Ja - zauważam. Od chwili, w której na ciebie spojrzałem, nie masz już żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Uwierz mi. Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sam.

W dniu, w którym zobaczyłem cię pierwszy raz, poczułem jak krew wrze w moich żyłach. Pierwotne instynkty wyraźnie wybrały cię, abyś stał się moim następnym celem. Przyszedłeś do mnie, przypieczętowałeś twój los.

Podążam za tobą. Zawsze jestem u twojego boku, na każdym kroku. Nie ma już odwrotu… Dokąd idziesz? Przecież nie możesz mnie opuścić.

Jesteśmy sami. Tylko ty i ja, ale razem… Razem tworzymy jedność. Błysk metalu przyciąga twoje spojrzenie, gdy trzymam cię w ramionach. Jesteś wyjątkowy. I zdecydowanie nie nudny. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Dołączysz do mnie? Tylko ja i ty, razem przeciwko światu.

Twój dotyk sprawia, że moja skóra płonie. Trzymaj mnie blisko siebie. Nigdy nie puszczaj. Razem możemy być czymś więcej… nie, razem _jesteśmy_ czymś więcej. Nie poddawaj się.

Ty i ja, doktorze Watson. Tylko ty i ja. Związani krwią, scaleni śmiercią.

Jesteś wszystkim czego pragnę.

_\- On jest psychopatą. A psychopaci szybko się nudzą._

Co każe ci myśleć, że JA jestem inny?


End file.
